I don't like your Girlfriend
by Cris.C02
Summary: "Tenía que decírselo". Aquel pensamiento seguía rondando la cabeza de Sakura quitandole consigo la tranquilidad. Hablar era la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, la unica forma de hacerlo comprender el error que cometia al estar con "ella". Así que decidió comenzar por el principio: . -No me agrada tu novia.


**Advertencia: OoC. **

**I don't like your Girlfriend **

**Capitulo Unico**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No me agrada tu novia.

La alegre sonrisa del rostro de Shaoran se transformó en una expresión que denotaba cansancio. Sakura conocía muy bien ese gesto. Esa era su primera reacción cuando el tema llegaba a colación: aunque esta vez no había suspirado profundamente dando mayor énfasis a su inconformidad.

《Esa podía ser una buena señal》

Ella espero, pero al final él no dijo nada ante su afirmación. Se limitó a jugar con su comida, tratando de ensartar a un pequeño y escurridizo guisante con el tenedor mientras sus ojos se concentraban en ello. Sakura golpeteo su dedo sobre la mesa una y otra vez mientras esperaba, intentado con aquella acción llamar su atención y alentarlo a hablar, pero Shaoran no le devolvió la mirada para nada.

《...O tal vez no lo era》

Aun recordaba la primera que había dicho esas mismas palabras, ya hace varios años atrás. Habían estado viendo una película en su casa cuando en la mejor parte de esta ella había soltado de un tajo aquello que había estado rondando su cabeza. En ese momento él se lo tomo a broma y agredo: _"Te comprendo, a veces me saca de quicio"_ pero no fue hasta que la escucho añadir _"No deberías estar con ella"_ con una expresión de total seriedad en su rostro que él lo entendió e intento hacerle comprender por todas las maneras que ella se equivocaba.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo.

— Sé que no debería decir esto y mucho menos en este momento...

— Concuerdo contigo.

Y por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Él no estaba enojado, su cara tan solo mostraba un simple aburrimiento. Tal y como quien ya se acostumbró a la cosa.

Sakura arrugo un poco el ceño y continúo con decisión:

—Pero no puedo callar. Lo he pensado bastante y esta es la única forma en que puedo hacerte entender. Sé que es extremista y tonto, no me sorprendería que creas que debe estar afectándome algún lugar del cerebro—inconscientemente apretó sus manos sobre la tela de su falda. Acción que no le pasó desapercibida a Shaoran.

Él suspiro profundamente.

—Nunca he pensado que estés loca— afirmo con seriedad y volvió a suspirar derrotado antes de agregar— si esta es tu forma de expresar tu desanimo, adelante.

Ahí estaba la señal.

"Adelante" se traducía en un "Bien, si eso te tranquiliza te permitiré que te expreses frente a mí. Después de todo aún sigo siendo tu mejor amigo"

—De acuerdo. Para empezar, tiene un cabello horrible. ¿Quién se lo cortaría así en esta época? —Shaoran arqueo levemente una de sus cejas mientras desde la comisura de su boca una sonrisa amenazaba con formarse.

—Le queda genial. Aunque para mi hasta estando calva seguiría viéndose hermosa.

Sakura bufó.

—Es aburrida. Solo le apetece quedarse en casa abarrotándose con comida chatarra—Shaoran sonrió para sí ante la imagen mental— ni siquiera sale a las fiestas a las que tú mismo la invitas.

— No considero que quedarse en casa sea aburrido y si la he invitado a esas fiestas es porque me lo han pedido. A mí tampoco que agradan mucho que digamos.

—Es tan torpe y súper dependiente, tienes que admitirlo. Si tu no estas cerca posiblemente ella estaría entre idas y venidas del hospital, no puede hacer nada sin que tú estés ahí.

—Sí, es algo despistada. Pero no a aquel extremo, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

—Es pegajosa. Siempre quiere tener tu atención.

—Sí, debes en cuando. Como cualquier otra novia.

Sakura miro suplicante hacia el techo.

—Es 100% celosa. No le gusta verte ser muy amigable con otras chicas.

—Vuelvo y repito: como cualquier otra novia. Además, mentiría si dijera que a mí tampoco me pasa.

—Se pelea contigo por cualquier mínima cosa.

—Tenemos nuestros desacuerdos a veces.

—No le gusta admitir que está equivocada. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Sé que, aunque no lo admita directamente sabe cuándo tengo razón y con eso basta.

Sakura se mordió el labio y miro hacia sus manos las cuales estaban cerradas en puños en ese momento. Debatiéndose en si decirlo o no. Lo siguiente era la verdadera razón por la que parloteaba todas esas tonterías. Sabía que después de esto Shaoran se enojaría... o quizás decepcionaría, o tal vez sentiría triste.

Le dio una última mirada a él quien, aunque tranquilo se mostraba curioso y expectante.

De cualquier forma, ella lo haría, al menos por última vez.

—No te conviene. Ella... ella no está a tu nivel—Shaoran se mantuvo callado observándola seriamente. Se notaba a leguas que el comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero no acoto nada al respecto. Aquello la alentó a continuar.

— Para empezar, tu eres bueno en cualquier cosa, tenías el mejor puntaje en todas tus materias de secundaría. Ella por su parte siempre estaba en los últimos lugares, de no ser por E. F. no habría sido buena en ninguna materia. ¿No es vergonzoso? No tiene ninguna buena habilidad. Además, recuerdo que las chicas en la secundaria decían que ustedes no se veían bien juntos. Tú eres tan guapo y... bueno, ella es ella. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡En la actualidad eso mismo dicen también tus compañeras de trabajo! ¿No es demasiada coincidencia? Y si eso no es lo peor, también está el hecho de que siempre están en constates desacuerdos. ¡No terminaran bien te lo aseguro! —Sakura espero a que el dijera algo, pero nuevamente no lo hizo. Como siempre sucedía, él estaba esperando a que ella dijera todo lo que ella quería, que se desahogara por fin, antes de intervenir.

—No coinciden en nada—agrego ella malhumorada cuando él la miro con una ceja levemente arqueada. "_¿Terminaste?"_ parecía estarle diciendo.

—Tienes razón, no coincidimos. Como ahora— dijo él tocando su mejilla y secando la pequeña lagrima que amenazaba por escapar. Sakura había estado tan concentrada soltando todo lo que le aquejaba que no se percató de lo cerca que ahora lo tenía. Shaoran había cambiado de asiento en aquella mesa para tenerla a su lado —Deberías de dejar de escuchar las cosas que dicen esas chicas. Lo hacen precisamente para causar esto.

— ¡No solo ellas! Lo dijeron antes otras personas. ¿Recuerdas la secundaria?

— ¿Y alguno es amigo tuyo? O al menos ¿Conocido tuyo?

Sakura calló... él tenía razón, pero escuchaba tantas veces que ellos no deberían estar juntos, que les convenía estar con otras personas, que había comenzado a cuestionarse las cosas. ¿Si lo decían debía de ser por algo?

—Entonces responderé tus inquietudes—le apretó la nariz para llamar su atención. Él noto que camino estaban tomando sus pensamientos— Yo amo a mi novia y eso nadie lo va a cambiar—Poso sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos— Esa gente puede opinar lo que le venga en gana, de cualquier forma, ellos no pueden saber cómo nos sentimos, y que esto es más fuerte que eso que dicen se supone "nos conviene".

—Quizás... —Sakura rehuyó de su mirada —quizás si nos separamos podrías estar con alguien más y por fin darte cuenta de que ellos tienen razón, y que lo que sentías no era tal y como pensabas. Al final lamentaras no haberlo hecho antes.

— ¿Y dejarte conseguir a alguien mejor? No gracias.

Aquella afirmación le saco una pequeña sonrisa a ella.

—Acepto que seas insegura en esas cosas, pero ¿Respecto a mis sentimientos? Acaso olvidaste cuantos años estuve tras de ti para que me dieras el "si". Sin olvidar los otros cuantos más en donde me comenzaste a gustar y para ti yo solo era tu mejor amigo y nada más.

Ella se apresuró en defenderse.

—Nos conocíamos desde niños ¿Cómo podría verte de otra forma?

Él golpeo suavemente su frente con sus nudillos.

—Lo ves. Me conoces desde mucho más tiempo que toda esa gente. Otra razón más por la que no deberías dudar sobre nosotros.

Sakura se sonrojo, no por las palabras de él. Ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a Shaoran decir cosas cursis. El color de sus mejillas se debía a que recordó de golpe lo que se suponía que estaban haciendo ahí antes de que ella viniera con aquel tema de la "novia".

—Perdón por traer el tema a colación precisamente en este momento.

Shaoran suspiro atrayéndola hacia si en un fuerte abrazo.

— No pasa nada. Si esto permite que aclaremos las cosas y no te arrepientas de estar conmigo...

— ¡Claro que no lo hago!

Él rio con ganas al ver la expresión alarmada de su rostro.

—Feliz aniversario—dijo él con una enorme sonrisa que ella devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo—... ¿Ya puedo dar la orden para que empiece la serenata? — y apunto a sus espaldas donde detrás de una esquina asomaron la cabeza un grupo de hombres con instrumentos a la mano, un par con un cartel que decía "Feliz aniversario", otro con un pastel cuyas velas ya parecían estar por consumirse y un mimo quien llevaba un ramo con globos en los brazos.

Si antes había estado avergonzada ahora Sakura estaba completamente roja.

— ¡Perdón! Lo lamento tanto— se puso de pie de un salto e hizo una reverencia hacia aquellas personas.

Shaoran dio la orden y la música empezó a sonar, luego aprovechando que Sakura estaba ya de pie frente a ellos se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda para susurras cerca de su oreja.

—Y Sakura.

— ¿Sí?

—Deberías dejar de decir "No me agrada tu novia" y remplazarlo por "No me agrada tu esposa"—y apunto al anillo que reposaba en su dedo y en el de ella, dando mayor énfasis a lo que decía.

—Perdón, es la costumbre— sonrió.

.

**_FIN_**

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Este es el primer One Shot (?) que escribo así que... bueno, no se que reglas hay respecto a escribirlos, lo unico que sabía es que son de un capitulo xD. (Es mi primer fic con "fin" *lloró en posición fetal*)

Espero que les gustara. Me inspire en la canción del mismo nombre del grupo Weki Meki, segun yo iba a ser un tipo comedia, pero cometi el error de mientras escribia escuchar OST de dramas y me cambio toda la tematica. Aunque me gusto más así. jaja. No me tome el tiempo de revisarlo a profundida así que seguramente algun error se me debe de haber escapado por ahí, cuando me tome el tiempo de leer con tranquilidad lo corrijo. (O sea, más tarde).

En fin, para los que siguen mis otros fics: tengo muy buenas razones para no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, se los aseguro (Un adelanto: ¡Casi me muero!). Cuando actualice "Mi Mejor Amiga" quizas de los detalles. Acabo de retomar esto de escribir y todavia no me animo a acabar el capitulo que ya había dejado avanzado. Si les contara...

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos pronto xD

Bye~


End file.
